Avicii : Stats
Avicii on Wikipedia Note: Avicii is also credited as Tim Berg and Tom Hangs on some releases. See Tim Berg : Stats and Tom Hangs : Stats for the stats. Top 40 Performance Graph Singles As lead artist 'My Feelings For You (with Sebastien Drums)' Peak: 46 Weeks on Top 100: Weeks on Top 40: Weeks on Top 10: First seen: 04/09/2010 (117) Last seen: 'Fade Into Darkness' Peak: 196 Weeks on Top 200: 1+ First seen: 15/10/2011 (196) Last seen: 15/10/2011 (196) 'Collide (with Leona Lewis)' Note: the song samples Penguin by Avicii. The same sample is also used in Fade Into Darkness. Peak (aqua): 4 Weeks on peak: 1 Top 200: 12 Weeks on top 100: 6 Weeks on top 40: 5 Weeks on top 10: 2 First seen: 17/09/2011 (4) Last seen: 14/01/2012 (192) 'Levels' Peak: 4 Weeks on Top 100: 43 (as of 17/11/2013) Weeks on Top 40: Weeks on Top 10: First seen: Last seen: 20/07/2013 (79) 'Silhouettes' Peak (aqua): 22 Weeks on peak: Weeks on top 100: 20 Weeks on top 40: Weeks on top 10: Biggest climb (yellow): Biggest fall (red): Re-entries: First seen: 12/05/2012 (26) Last seen: 22/09/2012 (98) 'Superlove (vs Lenny Kravitz)' Peak: 49 Top 200: Top 100: First seen: 15/09/2012 (49) Last seen: Dancing In My Head (with Eric Turner) Peak: 188 Weeks on Top 200: 1+ First seen: 17/11/2012 (188) Last seen: 17/11/2012 (188) 'I Could Be The One (Nicktim) (with Nicky Romero) ' Peak: 1 Weeks on peak: 1 Weeks on top 100: 28 Weeks on top 40: 13 Weeks on top 10: 6 Biggest climb: 22 from 70 to 48 Biggest fall: 22 from 64 to 86 First seen: 23/02/2013 (1) Last seen: 27/07/2013 (46) X You (feat. Kian Sang, Naxsy, Martin Kupilas, ВАНЯ ХАКСИ, Jonathan Madray, Mateusz Kolata & Christian Westphalen) Peak: 47 Weeks on Top 100: 2 First seen: 16/03/2013 (47) Last seen: 23/03/2013 (57) 'We Write The Story (with B&B ft. Choir)' Peak: 201+ Weeks on top 200: 0 UK Singles Chart Update - 22/05/2013 - 199 'Wake Me Up' Peak: 1 Weeks on peak: 3 Weeks on top 100: 67 Top 200: 80 Weeks on top 40: 32 Weeks on top 10: 11 First seen: 27/07/2013 (1) Last seen: 31/01/2015 (97) 'You Make Me' Peak: 5 Top 200: 22 Top 100: 22 Top 40: 8 First seen: 28/09/2013 (5) Last seen: 22/02/2014 (97) 'Hey Brother' Peak: 2 Top 200: 63 Top 100: 43 Top 40: 22 Top 10: 10 First seen: 28/09/2013 (58) Last seen: 10/01/2015 (93) 'Addicted To You' Peak: 14 Top 200: 22 Top 100: 15 Top 40: 11 First seen: 28/09/2013 (102) Last seen: 26/07/2014 (92) 'Lay Me Down' Peak: 200 Top 200: First seen: 28/09/2013 (200) Last seen: 28/09/2013 (200) 'The Days' Peak: 82 Top 200: 8 Top 100: 7 First seen: 25/10/2014 (82) Last seen: 06/12/2014 (96) Albums #TRUE Peak: 2 Top 200: 17 Top 100: 17 First seen: 28/09/2013 (2) Last seen: 18/01/2014 (7) Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Chart Stats